Peanut Butter and Jelly
by StupidlyGenius
Summary: Were like Peanut butter and Jelly. Were completely different but we are great together! You know what they say, Opposites Attract.***Hey Guys! This is my entry for the First Kisses Contest! Better than it sounds! Please read and feedback would be nice too!


**Hello everyone! This is for my entry in the First Kisses contest! This was my first Tynka fic. so I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to leave a review! ENJOY!**

Tinka's P.O.V

I have always believed in combinations. You know, pairs. For example, me and Gunther, a pair. Left and right, a pair. Rocky and Cece, a pair! It's not a coincidence that you see cliques and groups. That's just how the world works, in pairs. And I believe that under no circumstances should you ever destroy that pair. That's why I was so conflicted to go tonight. I looked at my phone again the words on the screen seemed to be taunting me, **Want to go on a date? Seven at the Park. See you there? **In which I foolishly replied, **Of course! Wouldn't miss it! **I had never believed in love. Whenever I watched movies I thought it was silly of how far someone would go to get to the other. I always laughed at the thought of doing something like that. But now, I was willing to do anything to get to him.

If you asked me four weeks ago if I would ever date Ty Blue, I would of slapped you or died laughing. But now, I think I would and It kinda scares me that I would even consider that. It all started with that single date. Gunther had paid Ty to go on a date with me. A pity date. At first, I was a little mad but as the night went on I began to have fun. We started to hang out and talk more after that. It escalated from there. I began to love hearing his voice, watching him dance, watching him rap. I was obsessed, and I knew it. I left a effect on him as well, or at least I'm assuming.

He stopped going on dates with other girls. He flirts every once in a while but not nearly as much. Gunther noticed too, but I guess it was kinda obvious. We had stopped spending less and less time together. That's when I realized the problem. Me and Gunther were a pair. If me and Ty were to start dating then we would become a pair leaving Gunther on his own. I can't do that to my brother, I just cant.

On the other hand, Ty was already singled out. He didn't have a pair. I thought he did a first, him and Deuce were best friends. But then I realized Deuce had Dina. Ty had no one. Me and Ty were complete opposites. I was glitter, he was denim. I was heels he was high tops. But maybe that's why we like him. Were like Peanut butter and Jelly. Were completely different but we are great together! You know what they say, Opposites Attract.

The one thing I loved the most about him was his music. He was a amazing musician, better than the kind we play back home. My nickname for him is Music too. I wanted to calm him Mozart but he said he doesn't only do piano. Even though he can play anything and everything I love the piano the best. I love to watch his fingers tickle the keys as they release a wonderful sound. The only word that can cover all of that is Music. I would sometimes beg him to play something on the piano or any instrument. I liked either one. He was such a amazing person that it stroke me odd that he doesn't have a pair. I wanted to be with him so bad, even if it took breaking up my own pair.

I was currently wearing a old pair of sweats that were cuffed at the end. I had on a pink crop sweater and a pair of black converse. I wanted to change into something a little more appealing but as I looked at the clock I noticed I had no time to, 6:49 it read.

I threw my hair into a lazy ponytail and ran out of our apartment. By the time I was outside I realized I had forgotten my phone and jacket but had no time to go back. I quickly made my way passing by the numerous bystanders and adults by the bus stops waiting to get to there night job. I approached the park a little after seven. I scanned the area only to find Ty on the swing, headphones on and bobbing to the beat of music I was unable to hear.

Unaware of my presence he got up and started dancing to the mystery beat. I quietly approached him from behind, him still not noticing my presence. "What are you listening to?" I asked. Startled he jumped back, tripping over a abandoned bike and fell to the ground. I held in my laughter and made my way over to him and offered my hand. "Need help?"

He simply smirked at me and flipped back up on his feet, "No, I'm good." He said. "Show off." I quickly mumbled but it was still loud enough for him to hear. "Hey!" I laughed in response and made my way towards the swings to sit down.

The park has been there for a long time. The chains were old and rusted and would probably give way if too much weight was put on it. The paint was chipped and if you were to go down the slide it would creak. The monkey bars were unstable and would wobble. The whole thing is probably hanging together by a bolt. But for some strange reason, Ty loves it. "So, what's in our schedule for this evening Music?" I asked using his nickname. "Well, I was planning..." He started to trail off. He was looking at me up and down and I began to feel uncomfortable. "Well! This is a surprise."

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" He started to walk around me like you would if you were interrogating someone. "Where's your glitter? Or your sequins? Or your bedazlement? Huh? Have you given up the glitz?" He asked jokingly. "No! Of course not! I didn't have time to change!" I said looking down feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, you look beautiful." "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You know how you call me Music? I don't think I have a nickname for you, do I? Hmm...what should it be?" He asked. "What about...Sparkle!" I shook my head. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? Look, I came up with your because whenever I see you I think of Music. When you look at me, what do you see?" I asked, blushing a little because of my previous confession.

"When I look at you I see..sunlight just shining on you like a spotlight. How about sunshine?" He said smiling. "Again with the originality! That's so corny! You must eat a lot of corn. You know that's my middle name!" I said trying to hide my blush behind my hair. "Then why are you blushing?" He asked smirking. Dang. "Sunshine it is." I mumbled. "Tinka, do you remember are first date? When we went to the pickle museum?" I inwardly laughed at the memory.

"Yah, I do." We just sat there in silence for a while enjoying each others company. I felt Ty caress my cheek as he began to lean forward. Trying not panic I leaned forward as well. Our lips met and well, how can I explain the feeling? Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I felt my knee's begin to feel unstable. The simple peck soon turned passionate and full of wanting. I put my arms around his neck but sadly we had to pull away because my lungs burned for the need of oxogen. "Wow," is all I managed to say.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He confesses, I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "Tinka, I never thought I would say this but, will you be my girlfriend?" "Will you bring my father twenty goats?" I asked joking. "Twenty?" He asked. Apparently he took it rather seriously. "Tinka make a joke! Of course." He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers.

When you think about, all pairs seem to be opposites. Left and right, opposites. Rocky and Cece, opposites. Me and Ty, opposites! In that moment Gunther was completely erased from my mind, he won't die without my company 24/7. All I know is I wan't to be with Ty.

Music and Sunshine. We were indeed a interesting pair.

**I dont know how I feel about the ending. It's alright I guess, not my best work. This was for the First Kisses contest. I tried to incorporate some of Tinka's weirdness. Oh, and about the "you must eat a lot of corn." My friend says that all the time so I threw that in there! I hope you guys liked it, this was my first Tynka fanfiction. Please Review, I would love some feedback on this!**


End file.
